western_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenneth of Brutmyr
Kenneth is a player character in the Western Isles, a human illusion wizard. He tends to go by an alias, 'Kay,' far more frequently than his given name. Physical Description Kenneth is meek-looking and pale, with an acne-pocked face and sunken eyes, dark eyebrows, and thick glasses. Formerly, his hair was a mop of orange curls. As a precautionary measure against being immediately recognized by Rickon of Brutmyr, he shaved his head and dyed the roots black. Kenneth wears black traveler's boots and rumpled green trousers with a faded purple tunic beneath a stark-white cloak with gold trim. He wears the gauntlet of a suit of animated armor on his left arm. He often also wears a dark iron helmet whose face is carved into the shape of a skull, or a crown of iron spikes. Scars * From the top-right of his collarbone, stretching across his abdomen and ending just above his left hip. * a gnarled mass of scar tissue around the circumference of his torso, courtesy of the dweller beneath Castle Coldcrest. * A puncture scar centered almost directly between his clavicles, courtesy of a giant scorpion. * Arrow scars, courtesy of Longfang scouts. * He is missing the top third of his left ear, which was dashed off by a shard of molten iron while he was saving Tuli and Valkea from the exploding Black Iron Tower. The rest of the ear was removed entirely by Kithurdane when Kay attempted to save Cassandra Triggs from the dragon following the second meeting with the Draconian Council. * He is missing his pinky finger on both hands, as well as his left ring finger, which he used as barter to gain passage into the Last Vault on Orientas. * Throk, while dominated by a naga, gave him a long scar that runs from his ear along his cheek to an inch from the corner of his mouth. * He has a fell rune carved into his back, a gift from Kithurdain. Shared Rumors * On the way to the Isles from the Empire, he overheard some sailors discussing the legends about ancient vaults, sealed away from the world, that contain priceless knowledge. One of them claimed that a cousin of his friend had seen one of these vaults, to the north, in the rocky hills. This vault was discovered and cleared in Goblins and Ogres and Magi, Oh My! * Kay has also made mention of a dog the size of a horse that someone witnessed traveling behind the ship he took to the Western Isles. * Kay also was the resident of the Last Chance to originally hear about the rune rock, which was visited in The Whispering Woods / Rune Rock Part II: Electric Boogaloo. Notable Items * A Cloak of Spell Resistance. White with gold trim, recovered from a corpse under Castle Coldcrest. * Skull Mask of Drakaz. Helm of Telepathy made of black iron, recovered from the body of Drakaz. * Halo of the Burned King. ''Crown of black iron spikes, recovered from the Burned King. * An ''Orb of Time, found in the Decus Curae. * A Driftglobe, found in the Rune Rock. * A Staff of Charming, '''''found in the Black Pyramid. '' * ''Tome of Brutmyr.' Kay's spellbook, a large black tome with four vertical parallel lines engraved in the cover, has been noted as magical (other than as a spellbook). Backstory Kenneth hails from a reclusive warrior clan in the southern Empire, Clan Brutmyr. Warriors of the clan were in constant competition with one another, for once every 100 years, the strongest among them would be selected to receive the blessing of an heirloom item known to them as the Tome of Brutmyr, granting the blessed inhuman strength and fortitude. Kenneth was a very sickly child, and was prophecised by a Brutmyr oracle to succumb to a wasting disease before his seventeenth birthday. On the night before the fifth blessing ceremony, during which the blessing of the Tome of Brutmyr was to be given to his uncle, Rickon of Brutmyr, he used his last ounce of strength to steal into the sanctum of the tome and take the blessing for himself, out of spite for his family and retaliation for their neglecting him. Reading the book cured his illness magically, and with it in tow he escaped by ship to the Western Isles. Relationships Kenneth is currently on the run from a group of people, one of which he has identified as his uncle, Rickon of Brutmyr. He implied that the others were also members of his family, but did not specify further. In an attempt to strengthen relations with the Draconian Council, Kenneth assisted the Flamecaller in destroying Sun's Bounty by calling in Hatha to assist. As a result of this and other actions, Hatha and the Flamecaller seem to be fond of him in a limited capacity. Category:Player Characters